


Business Astray

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Humor, Multi, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-22
Updated: 2003-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark, Lex and Whitney have sex and. well, that's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Astray

## Business Astray

by Urban Evil Goddess

<http://www.angelfire.com/psy/urbans_realm/>

* * *

Title: Business Astray  
Author: Urban  
E-Mail: urban_ evil _goddess@hotmail.com Rating: NC-17  
Categories: PWP, Humor, First Time, Established Relationship Pairing: Threesome  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Clark, Lex and Whitney have sex and... well, that's about it. Total PWP with no redeeming plot value. Archiving: Ask and you shall reveive. 

Business Astray

* * *

The sky was darkening as Lex pulled up at the Kent residence in one of the orgasm on wheels that he called a car. 

The reason he was here was business. All business. He needed some extra produce delivered because of his father's arrival. So, business. 

And business was sidetracked when he saw the light on in the loft of the barn. The thought of seeing his gorgeous best friend like a siren song when the other options were either seeing the elder Kents or his own father. 

Making his was into the barn, he was stopped momentarily by an almost pained moan. Was there else someone here? They could be hurting Clark. 

Silently, he padded up the stairs to the upper level and Clark's Fortress. If there was someone hurting the younger man, Lex didn't want to give away his presence to soon. The element of surprise is usually beneficial. 

Another moan is emitted, and he finally reaches the top of the stairs to see the Quarterback straddling and pinning Clark to the old couch, hunched over him, back to the stairs. Charging forward and grabbing the blonde by the back of his shirt he yanked him off of Clark and threw him to the dusty floor. 

"Get the fuck off him!" he roared. 

"Lex?!" came Clark's surprised gasp. "What the hell are you doing?!" He was up and off the couch a moment later and in front of Whitney. "You all right?" He offered a hand to him. 

"Yeah. Think I bruised my ass, though. You need a carpet or something in here, Kent." He took the offered hand and allowed himself to be brought into a standing position. 

"Bruised your ass, huh?" He said with a leer. "That's usually my job." He moved to the side of Whitney and reached around to wipe the dust off the lovely ass. 

"One way another, it's always sore when I leave here." The football player said with a grin while shaking his head. He looked at Lex, who hadn't moved and was looking not unlike a fish, mouth gaping and eyes wide at the two beautiful teens' motions. Whitney chuckled "I think we broke him." 

Clark moved from Whitney over to Lex, who just followed his movements, but didn't day anything. He grinned as he placed a hand on Lex's shoulder. 

"Lex? Should I be asking if you're alright instead?" 

The words broke the spell over Lex. 

**"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING!?"**

Clark jumped back with a bit of a laugh, the grin never leaving his face. 

"Well if I have to tell you, then what the rumors say about your clubbing days in Met are completely false." He sighed. "We were just about to have sex." He raised an eyebrow at Whitney in silent question, and at his nod continued. "Lana and Chloe are off all the time doing the 'female bonding' thing--" he was cut off by a snirk from Whitney. 

"More like 'female bond _age_ thing...'" 

"--and Pete's with his flavor of the week. So Whit and I decided that it wasn't fair that everyone was getting some but us, and with him back from the Marines for good. So..." he looped his arm around Whitney's trim waist. "we got together. It was just supposed to be the two of us tonight, as usual, but now that you're here..." 

"Whaddya say, Lex? Wanna have some fun?" Whitney said, his arm around Clark's slim hips. 

"WHAT?!" Lex yelled before lowering his voice. "Do you know what you're asking? What about your parents? Are you telling me that you're gay? Wait, Chloe and Lana are... Oh _fucking_ hell." 

Clark had to grin at the rapid fire questions. He turned to Whitney. 

"Isn't he cute when he's all exasperated?" he turned back to Lex. "We're asking you to join in a threesome. Don't act so scandalized, I'm sure you've done worse. My parents are in Metropolis for the night at some kind of farming convention, and won't be back until about midday tomorrow. Not gay. We're both bi. And yeah, Chloe and Lana. Believe me, we had the same reaction. We've all broken up, but still friends. So what do you say?" he walked slowly up to Lex, liked he was a spooked animal. Clark lightly reached out and ran a finger over the bald man's check and jaw. He looked up thought his bangs and long lashes. The last bit was without the bravado of before "Will you join us? I've always wanted you. To feel you... inside me." 

And what response did Lex have to such a soft-spoken confession? His voice on an unplanned hiatus, he did the next best thing. Closing the last few inches between himself and Clark, he attacked the pillowy lips, made even softer by Whitney's previous manipulations, and the two shared their first real kiss in the loft. 

Clark reveled in the taste of Lex. He's wanted to taste this mouth again sans river water for the longest time. He felt two arms wrap around his neck, and wrapped his own around the waist in front of him, assisting as Lex brought himself up on his toes for better leverage, opening his mouth to run his tongue along the seam to Clark's lips. 

Instinctually admitting Lex entrance to his mouth, both moaned as tongues battled for dominance, years of sexual taunting and repression finally brought to a head. Clark felt a hand on the small of his back. Wait... two arms around his neck... and one on his back... Whitney! He had gotten so caught up in finally having Lex, he almost forgot about Whitney. 

Nipping the now flushed lips and the scar that stood out white along them, he pulled back and turned his head to Whitney, leaning in for a quick kiss. 

"Sorry." He said, a bit embarrassed. Lex's arms were still wound around his neck, but at the loss of lips, the talented mouth had moved over the jaw and was now working on the neck. Making up for lost time was a bitch, but, hey, somebody had to do it, right? Clark moaned deep in his throat when Lex gently bit over his pulse point then laved the area with a moist, pink tongue. 

"No worries. Just make it up to me later." Whitney said, his voice dropping. Moving behind Lex, he reached around the two to remove Lex's arms from around the tallest boy's neck. 

Lex was reluctant to disengage his arms, but trusted the two young men. And how did he lose this much control? He was the most sexually experienced of the group, and here he was taking comfort and silent orders from two boys that just figured out that men can have fun together. The thought train was derailed when he felt Clark's hands brush up over his silk covered chest to his shoulders and down his arms, effectively removing the three quarter length jacket he had been wearing. He saw Whitney catch it before it hit the floor and toss it in the direction of the desk set up along one wall. He released the throat he was sucking on with a gasp when a hot, hard, male body became flush with his back, erection pressed firmly into his back. It really has been too long since he's been with a man... or rather _men_. 

Clark moaned his disappointment when Lex's mouth left, but was pleased when he saw the bald head loll back to rest on Whitney's shoulder. A wicked gleam sparked in his eyes and he met Whitney's over Lex's shoulder, and after a quick shared kiss, the two attacked opposite sides of Lex's pale neck, causing the billionaire to moan at the intense pleasure the two men were giving. 

Clark felt two sets of hands on his body. Experience told him the bottom set was Whitney's. They also happened to be the pair that was moving for the hem of his shirt, beginning to pull the t-shirt off. Stepping back, Clark finished the task. 

Lex's eyes opened at the loss of heat on his front, and was pleasantly rewarded. The bronzed skin that he only dreamed of was revealed to his hungry gaze. He became abruptly aware of the hard length within his pants when Whitney ran his fingers over it, whispering in his ear. 

"Beautiful, isn't he? Just wait until he takes his pants off. Fucking perfection. And if I know Clark, under those tight jeans, he has no underwear on." He raised his voice a bit. "Am I right, babe?" 

Clark was sex when he answered. Voice low, pupils dilated, passion flushed skin, cock forming an impressive bulge in the aforementioned tight jeans. 

"Yeah. I knew you were coming over. It just makes everything easier." 

"You are right." He said then leaned in to rumble in Lex's ear. "That's why I'm not wearing any either." 

"Mmmmm. Lex?" Clark waited until Lex's eyes opened and met his. He cupped a cheek lovingly in a large palm and smiled softly when Lex leaned into the touch. "You okay? You're kind of quiet again. I don't want you to do anything you'd regret. I know we flirt all the time, but if this is too much, or you don't really... well you can go. I'd like you stay, but I don't want you hurt." Caring and affection flowed in between the two sets of locked eyes. 

Wait. This is not how this was supposed to go. Lex was supposed to ask Clark if he was all right. He was supposed to worry about whether the time was right to sleep with his younger friend. He was supposed... And Whitney was brushing his crotch again... Wait. What? He saw Clark's concerned expression and remembered. 

Lex mimicked the position and ran his thumb along Clark's lower lip. 

"I guess I'm just in shock. I came over to order extra produce and end up about to have sex with two gorgeous men. I want this, Clark. I've wanted you for the longest time." He smirked over his shoulder. "I've even gotten kind of fond of you, Quarterback." 

"Glad to hear it, Luthor." The blonde purred, leaning over and kissing Lex on the mouth, tasting Clark and a flavor that he assumed was just Lex. It was good. 

Lex reached his hand around his back and placed it on a... naked waist? When had Whitney gotten rid of his shirt? Who the fuck cares, if this is the result? He felt hands moving down the front of his shirt and didn't have to break the kiss with Whitney to know that Clark was once again back in the fold. Lex's free hand ran up washboard abs to a rock hard chest, moving over the flawless skin, trying to memorize every inch. He knew from Clark's earlier look that this is in no way a onetime thing, but he still wanted to map the expanse of caramel skin. 

Clark interrupted the kiss with a finger under Lex's chin. Lex broke away, breathing heavily. He looked at Clark in question. 

"What is it, Clark?" He asked, concerned. The youngest man had a serious look. 

"Before we get too far, there's something you should know. Whit and I don't use condoms." Cutting Lex off before he could get onto a safe sex rant, he added, "We can't get sick. It's a meteor thing. I'm just telling you because we don't have any up here. We can't get sick and we can't carry anything, but if you want condoms, then there better be some in the car... but we were both virgins when we got together and agreed not to see anybody else. Well, until you. But it's different with you..." 

"Clark," Lex said at the end of the little speech. "as much as I think that a person your age should be using protection I know where you're coming from. I'm in the same boat as you two with the not being able to get sick or carry. But I always have a regular medical just in case, and it came back clear. We're safe without. Besides," he ran his fingers through the riotous mass of curls "I've always wanted to feel you surrounding my cock." He thought for a moment. "How am I different? Why are you breaking the agreement for me?" 

"You're different because you are my best friend and I trust you. We've both wanted you. Granted, I've wanted you longer, but now that Whit knows you better... well, yeah. You're special. Someone we both wanted. You're so wonderful, how could we not?" Clark leaned forward and kissed Lex softly. "It's still hard to believe you want me..." 

"Well, lets see..." Lex said, pretending for a moment that he was thinking and not between the two most perfect specimens that Smallville, hell, Kansas, if not farther, had to offer. "Why would I want you? Have you looked in a mirror lately? You're fantastic. Not only that, you're caring, brave, smart, and will call me on my shit. The better question is why _wouldn't_ I want you?" he smiled at Clark's blush. 

"I've been trying to tell him all that. Damn modesty..." 

Lex leaned back against the broad chest behind him, warm arms slid around his waist. 

"It really is a bitch, isn't it? Well I think between the two of us we might make a believer out of him." 

"I'm sure of it." Lex felt hands from his hips moving up and then down the front of the black silk shirt, undoing the buttons. "You are wearing entirely too many clothes." 

Lex let himself be divested of his shirt while watching Clark move back to the couch to begin pulling off the cushions. 

"Whit and I usually have enough room on the couch alone, but I think for the three of us..." he pulled, revealing that the couch was in fact a Hide-a-bed "I think we'll need a bit more space." He grabbed the pillows that usually sat on the couch and threw them at the head of the bed. 

He turned and smiled as ivory skin was exposed to him. Sitting at the foot of the bed, he toed off his shoes and removed his socks before scooting back on the bed and stretching out on his back, 'mmmmm'ing at the surprising comfort of the extra bed. He opened his jean-clad legs in invitation, palming his own erection, his head fell back before he looked at the two others. 

"You guys comin', or am I in this alone?" He popped the button on his jeans. 

Lex felt a hand go to the small of his back give a little pressure towards the bed before Whitney spoke in his ear. 

"Go on. I'll be right there." He licked the shell of the ear before moving away from Lex, taking the shirt off his arms and setting on the desk with the coat. He watched as Lex moved to the bed, never taking his eyes off Clark. And who could blame the bald man? It was a great sight. 

Reaching in a desk drawer, Whitney pulled out a tube of lube and moved towards the bed, where Clark and Lex were wound together, with Lex lying between Clark's open thighs, making out and groping all the bare skin they could find. Clark rolled them so that they both were on their sides, and entangled their legs together. He sat on the foot of the bed and removed his own footwear, and with some difficulty because of moving legs, Lex's. Sliding up behind Clark and unzipping the pants, he then hooked his fingers in the belt loops of the worn jeans. 

"Lift up, sexy. Lets show Lex what he's always wanted." 

When Clark gave Lex a little shove back and lifted his hips as Whitney, watching Lex's reaction, helped remove the jeans, carefully avoiding touching the swollen flesh beneath. Clark moaned when the cooler barn air hit him. He lifted shy eyes to Lex. 

"Magnificent." The man said, drinking in naked form in front of him. Moving to rest against Clark once again, Lex ran his fingers through his silky hair and kissed him softly. "Simply magnificent." 

Clark relaxed at the words. Kissing Lex back before turning his head to kiss Whitney deeply. The two sets of hands on him once again felt indescribable, and he gasped when a hand gripped and stroked his cock, finally giving it the attention that it desired. 

Lex felt the hands around his waist move to the front of his pants, fingers dipping just below the top of the pants. Clark broke away from Whitney's kiss and looked deep into Lex's eyes, panting with lust. 

"Can I-- see you, Lex? Plea-- please, Lex." 

"God, yes, Clark." He moaned, still stroking the velvet covered steel in his hand. Whitney watched the exchange with hazed eyes. This was just too much. Too good. He pushed his hips forward, grinding his denim-covered cock into Clark's bare ass. 

Clark's hands made quick work of the slacks, button undone and zipper pulled down. Lifting his hips, Lex allowed the offending material to be pulled down and off. He'd become comfortable with his body years, ago, but this was different in every way. Most importantly, he really cared for one of the men, and the other was seriously getting there quickly. 

Both younger men just took in the new body, Whitney's chin hooked over Clark's shoulder, and an arm around his waist. Sleek, sharp edges mixed with soft curves in all the right places. Clark grinned when, yeah, Lex was naturally a redhead. 

"One word about hair colour, farmboy and I swear..." he threatened idly. 

"Not saying a word, except this is better than I'd ever imagined." He rolled over so that he was mostly lying on Lex heated skin finally coming into contact with a pleased moan from both parties, however now completely free of Whitney. He turned his head to look at the blonde. 

"You are wearing too many clothes, Fordman. Lose 'em." 

"Ohh. I love it when you get all dom." Whitney smirked as he lay back to unbutton and shift off his pants. He knew he was good looking and in great physical shape. His erection bobbed against his stomach. He turned his head to his two lovers, stroking his hand idly over his abs. 

"Better?" 

"Much." Was the growled reply from both men. 

Clark tore his gaze from Whitney and looked at Lex, in all his porcelain glory. 

"Lex?" he waited until Lex met his eyes again. His voice was low and gravelly with passion. "Will you fuck me?" 

Lex's grin was sharky in return, and that just fanned the fire in Clark. 

"You don't even have to ask. I can't wait to fuck that tight ass of yours." 

Clark, in a move that caught Lex off guard, rolled the two of them again until he was lying on his back, cradling his best friend between his thighs. He drew one leg up over Lex's back while the other went to lie over one of the legs between his. Rolling his hips he rubbed the two trapped cocks together. Lex moaned and turned to Whitney. 

"Pass me the lube?" he turned back to the man under him. "When I'm fucking you, I want you to suck Whitney off. That sound doable?" 

"Oh _gasp_ hell yeah! Will you fuck me already?" 

"Already begging, Clark?" 

"Oh, you haven't seen him beg." Whitney said, passing the lube to Lex. "He's so pretty when he all out begs." He turned to Clark running his thumb over his lower lip, breathing deep when it was sucked into a hot cavern. "I can't wait to have those lips around me again. You have a cocksucker's mouth, you know that?" 

Clark's response was a sharp suck to the digit in his mouth, causing his cheeks to hollow and his cheekbones to become more prominent. 

"Fuuuuck." Came from Lex, seeing the display. Clark let go of Whitney with a wet pop and looked at Lex. 

"Yes, please." Punctuated with a roll of the hips. 

"Always so polite." Lex popped the top of the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. Taking a moment to warm it he looked down into this best friend's blue-green eyes. *I can't believe this is actually happening. * Brought back to the moment with Whitney leaning over to mouth his ear, fucking it momentarily with his tongue. He moaned his pleasure. How the fuck did this boy know that his ear was an erogenous zone? 

Clark's hands found their way to Lex's chest, tweaking a nipple before bending his head to lick and suck at the peak, causing Lex to arch his back. 

Bringing a hand down, Lex brought it between their two sweat covered bodies bypassing the cock, to Clark's dismay then pleasure, as Lex played with puckered hole that was virgin to his cock. 

Writhing beneath Lex, Clark began to beg in earnest. 

"Please, Lex... baby, want you, need you... in me!... Fuck me!" 

"Soon. I promise." 

Finishing teasing the starburst, he breached the hole with the tip of his index finger, soaking in the moan from... Clark? Whitney? Himself? He wasn't sure, but it was all good with his finger easily buried in the silken heat of Clark's body, which squeezed periodically while adjusting to the welcome intrusion. 

Whitney just watched, and thanked the Marines for teaching him such patience, because he knew that while he may be very near pain due to his diamond hard cock, the show and knowing what was coming, made it worth while. He knew that there was something really deep between the two of them, and was honest to god happy for them. The fact that he gets to share it with them? Well that was just really, really good. 

Lex rotated his finger within the twisting body, coating the inside with the slick lube and preparing Clark to take him. 

"Another! Please, Lex... another finger!" 

And who was he to argue a perfect request? Removing his singular finger from the heat, smirking at the disappointed whimper at the loss, he slid two fingers in and gently rotated and scissored them, stretching the passage. He made sure to stroke the sensitive gland within, causing Clark to buck up. 

"Now Lex! In me! Please, baby... want to feel you fill me." 

Lex had never been one for being called 'baby' during sex, what with being bald... well, he wasn't until Clark had called him that twice. Now he never wanted the young man to call him anything else, as long as he kept saying it in that lust-laden voice. 

Removing his hand from the clinging velvet, he stroked his cock with the lubed hand and positioned himself, just resting at the hole. He stopped himself from entering. He had to know without a doubt. 

"Are you sure Clark? You know that this will change things between us." 

Clark cupped a cheek with one hand and kept the other at Lex's waist. 

"You're right. It will change things between us. It will make it much, much better. I'm very sure. I want you, Lex." 

That was all he needed to hear. In one smooth motion, while watching Clark's face for pain, he entered the willing body. He never saw the usual pain flash across the beautiful face, only ecstasy. He reached blindly for Whitney, and once finding him, pulled the blonde head in for a rough kiss. Will the only thing keeping him from moving in the tight channel that throbbed and moved around him. 

"You want to fuck that pretty mouth?" he mumbled into the soft lips. 

"God, yes." The heat of repression from just watching flared. It wasn't going to take much to get him off. 

"Then do it." 

On his knees and straddling Clark's head, Whitney braced himself on the back of the couch. He moaned deep in his throat when a hot, wet mouth engulfed his cock. He knew what Clark could take, and the fact that even in the beginning he never gagged, and thrust into the tight throat. 

Clark was just engulfed in sensation. The large cock in his ass -- and why wasn't Lex moving?! -- and the heavy weight of another in his mouth, this one familiar in taste and texture, were overloading everything. Nothing existed outside this. His father could have come with full intentions to burn the barn down around them and he would not have given a flying fuck. He moaned happily when he felt Lex begin to move finally. 

Lex began to draw himself out of Clark, suction trying to keep him within, until only the head of his own cock rested in the body. He couldn't help himself as he moaned while slowly re-entering the man. It was just too right. He kept the movements even, and held Clark on the edge of orgasm, never letting him go over. He still had yet to touch the member between them. He looked up and saw Clark's lips and nose flush with Whitney's groin, relentlessly not letting the boy above him fuck his mouth with unyielding hands on his hips. 

Clark, humming around the cock in his throat, caused Whitney to shudder and cum in record time by following the humming with swallowing a few times around the thick shaft in his throat. Clark pulled back so that he could taste the seed as he drank it easily and with pleasure. 

Whitney screamed his release. The waiting combined with the deep throat humming and squeezing of the esophagus muscles were his undoing. He collapsed to the side of the two men, stroking down Clark's face and neck to his chest to tweak nipples and just enjoy the buttery soft skin that was slick with sweat. 

Lex watched in amazement when Clark didn't let Whitney out of his throat. Where did he learn that?! He nearly came at Whitney's cry and watched Clark swallow Whitney's cum. Speeding up his thrusts, he kept from coming by pure self-discipline. Leaning down he changed the angle of his thrusts, glancing over the prostate every time, causing Clark to moan louder and writhe beneath him, snapping his hips up to meet each urgent thrust. Clark arched and keened his pleasure while trying to get as much contact with Lex and Whitney as possible. Dipping his head, Lex stopped the latest moan by planting their lips together, harshly shoving his tongue between the thick lips. He then moaned when the flavor of Whitney's cum exploded in his mouth. 

Whitney leaned up against he two synchronized bodies and wound his hand between them, sweat slicking the way. He grasped the cock he found there and pumped in time with Lex as he pounded into the tight ass. 

Clark, upon feeling the hand on his dick broke the kiss as he threw his head back and moaned deeply. He gripped Lex behind the neck with both hands and looked him straight in the eye; he met a final thrust as he gasped his release, cum flowing over Whitney's hand onto the stomachs and chests of the two joined bodies. 

That was the last for Lex. He felt the twitching and gripping of the sheath surrounding his cock and called his release. 

"Clark! God, Whitney!" 

Collapsing onto the strong chest beneath him, Lex did something he rarely allowed himself to do: he cuddled. Tucking his head beneath Clark's chin, he licked and nipped at the salty skin he found there. At Clark's low chuckle he lifted his head to see the dark haired teen's warm smile and soft eyes on him. He raised an eyebrow in question. 

"I take it you enjoyed yourself?" 

Lex smiled and kissed Clark affectionately. He drew back and kept smiling. 

"You could say that." 

Leaning over he kissed Whitney, who was already falling asleep on Clark's other shoulder. Whitney just woke up enough to return the kiss before going back to dozing. 

Clark, freeing the Whitney-bound arm for a moment, reached up just above the couch and hit a board on the wall, causing it to fall loose and clatter to floor behind the couch. Reaching into the opening, Clark pulled out a towel, grinning at Lex. 

"You're devious; I love it." He kissed Clark as he felt his stomach being cleaned. Lex ran a finger through the cum splattered on Clark's chest and sucked it into his mouth with a happy moan. 

"Delicious." He grinned at Clark's blush. How he could still blush after being so thoroughly fucked was just plain endearing. 

Lex took the towel from Clark and returned the favor, nudging the young dark haired boy's legs to open so he could wipe his cum dripping from Clark's well-used hole. Tossing the towel of the floor, he got comfortable against Clark, leaning over his chest and running a hand through sweat-damp hair. Looking into the other man's eyes, he said the words that he didn't think he'd be able to say after his mother passed before he over thought it and lost his nerve. 

"I love you." 

Clark's smile shone as he leaned up and kissed Lex. 

"I love you, too, Lex. So much. But you have to know something; I'm not leaving Whitney. He means too much to me." 

Lex kissed Clark softly. 

"I wouldn't dream of asking you to." He looked at the sleeping man, which was once again wrapped in Clark's arm. "Whitney's an exceptional man. It's obvious that he should be part of this. Of us. I'm sure the three of us can work something out." He smiled fondly as the blonde shifted, winding an arm around Clark's waist and nuzzling the comfortable shoulder beneath his head. "He's really out." 

"He's a heavy sleeper. He'll be out until morning." Clark smiled and kissed the top on the hair-covered head softly. 

Reaching up, Clark grabbed the blanket that was over the back of the couch and settled it around the three intertwined bodies, effectively trapping the heat and blocking the coolness of the approaching night. He tucked Lex in closer as he felt his yawn. 

"Sleep now, love." He kissed Lex's forehead, allowing his lips to linger. "We'll still be here in the morning. Love you." 

Lex curled around Clark, once again tucking his head under the strong jaw and kissing the nearest bit of skin. 

"Mmmm. Love you, too." 

They fell asleep not feeling Whitney smiling against Clark's chest. 

~^End^~ 


End file.
